Dat 127
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting to 00:15:38 06 March 1997 *Dummy Run: Organ Transplant (album – Dummy Run) Hot Air BSE CD 1 *I-Roy: Look A Boom (album - Don't Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff (1972-75)) Blood & Fire BAFCD 016 *into *Bandulu: Bil' let (2xcd Various ‎– Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets ) Feedback Communications FCL002CD sounds very much like Runnings Part 5 *Terminal Outkasts: Deadlock (12" - Deadlock / Militant Moods) Frontline FRONT022 John starts at 33rpm and attempts to cover the fact. Last track of show. 00:15:38-01:14:09 11 March 1997 *Johnnie Clarke: Young Rebel (10") Dub Organiser DOT 102 *Deadушки: Крестовый Поход *A+E Dept: Experiment 4 (12" - Experiment 4 / Hardcore With A K) Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 23:000 M.G *Mask: You Rang (12") Dope Dragon DDRAG16 *Randy’s Allstars: Batman (10" – Split With Man X & The Wailers Band) Impact! *Wriggler: Ordinary Rap Flow (12" - Nu Lick) Upfront Recordings *Space DJz: Humanize (12" – Space DJz EP) Nova Mute *FSK: Tel Aviv (12" – 4 Instrumentals)’ Disko B *Dark Comedy: The Bar (album – Seven Days) Elypsia ELY 007 CD *Bomb 20: We Are At War (12" – Choice Of The Righteous) Digital Hardcore Recordings 01:14:09-01:58:56 13 March 1997 *I-Roy: Noisy Place (album - Don't Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff (1972-75)) Blood & Fire BAFCD 016 *Funki Porcini: Lets See What Carmen Can Do (12") Ninja Tune ZEN 1250 *Chance McDermott: Enemy Minds (12" - Cataclysm) Sativae *Deacons: Hungry Man (Various Artists 10" - Ringo) Top Deck *Workshop: Margot (12" - DJ Enrique & Subtle Tease On Workshop's Meiguiweisheng Xiang) Ladomat 2000 *CJ Bolland: The Prophet (Hardnox Mix) (12") FFRR *FSK: Odenwald (12" - 4 Instrumentals) Disko B *Buddy Johnson and his Orchestra: Walk ‘Em (album – Walk ‘Em) Ace *Jimmy J and Cru-L-T: I Wanna Be Forever (Rmx) (12" ) 21st Century Recordings *Shadows: Foot Tapper (album – 20 Golden Greats) EMI 1:42:30-1:44:58 *into snippet *Hydroponics: Beware (7") Hydroponics HYDRO 1 *Führichstienne: Kamikaze (7") unknown *Space DJz: The Vault (single – Space DJz EP) Nova Mute CDNoMu52 01:59:00-02:03:24 18 March 1997 later section *Tobias Schmidt: Who's The Gun? (12" EP - Is It Peace To Point The Gun?) Tresor TRESOR 59 John may play more from this "tomorrow night" 02:03:24-02:22:28 18 March 1997 *To Rococo Rot: Extra (12" - Lips ) City Slang *Mark Finnie: Fire Cooler (12" - Fourtracker ) Bellboy *Shades Of Black: Fight For The Right (album - Sounds Of Time ) Inner Sanctuary *Cranium HF: Summer Rain (v/a album - Sally's Photographic Memory) Volume SALCD 001 this track previously known as "16 Bit Suicide" 02:22:28-02:24:30 Mary-Anne Hobbs *Rodney P: Tings In Time 02:24:30-03:10:!2 19 March 1997 *Fun-Da-Mental: Ja Sha Taan (12") Nation NAT 91T *Melys: Cuckoo (single) Ankst CD 075 *Scott Brown & Phaze 2 Phaze: Vortex (12" - The Shredder EP) Twisted Vinyl TV 28 *Black Star Liner: Harmon Session Special (album – Yeman Cutta Connection) EXP Recordings EXPCD006 *Meat Beat Manifesto: Lucid Dream (v/a album - Sally's Photographic Memory) Volume SALCD 001 *Dark Comedy: Eclectic (album – Seven Days) Elypsia ELY 007 CD *Undertow: Subliminal Seducer (v/a album – 7 Hills Clash: Signals From The Sheffield Underground) Earth DON 1 *Alex Handley: The Brainwashing (12" - Sideways EP) Emissions Audio Output PT037 2:56:44 *Funki Porcini: Ritmo Di Jazz (12" - Lets See What Carmen Can Do) Ninja Tune ZEN 1250 *Tobias Schmidt: Man Of The Minute (12" EP - Is It Peace To Point The Gun?) Tresor TRESOR 59 03:10:12-03:21:19 25 March 1997 *Blackfeet: (12" EP - Dub Cat) Skint SKINT 20 *Natural Ites & The Realistics: Picture On The Wall (12") CSA 03:21:19-end 20 March 1997 *Atari Teenage Riot: Get Up While You Can (album – The Future Of War) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR CD 6 *DJ Sherwen: Psyclone (12" - The Dumbfunk E.P.) Round SHRR003 *King Tubby & Santic Allstars: Shooter Dub ‘(v/a album – 2 Heavyweight – Another Blood And Fire Sampler) Blood & Fire BAFCD 017 *Rome: Profiteer Dispatcher (session) *Limbo Phonic: Joyrider (album – Transmissions)’ Limbo Phonic PHONIC 1 *Rome: Night Of Feathers (session) *Reload: Event Horizon (v/a album - Sally's Photographic Memory) Volume SALCD 001 *Rome: Facing South West (session) File ;Name *dat_127.mp3 ;Length *03:59:30 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1997